


Paper and Words

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Books, Drabble, Gen, HobbitAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hobbit Advent day 7, prompt: Wrapping Paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper and Words

Not all the books had burned. The treasures the libraries had held were not gold and gems, but things both more lasting and more ephemeral. Ideas, history, poetry and platitudes and endless lists of kings. Knowledge. Reverently, carefully, Balin lifted one volume from the stone shelf and opened it. The paper was old, brittle under his fingers, cold and oddly slick. Some crafter's skill no doubt, that allowed the volume to survive not just the Dragon, but more than a century of neglect since. The runes within were clear. 

Paper wrapped words, held safe until they could again be read.


End file.
